Intertwined
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: Ricky has hated who he's become. He's in love with three girls, and about to become a father. Can he change for the better? What's really going on inside Ricky's head, and the head of the girl's that he loves? different POVs.
1. Flying Rumors and Flashbacks

Author's Note: I just love the secret life, adore it. Sometimes it's so ridiculous and I know that, but I am totally addicted to it! I was reading other stories on here and I was inspired to write my own. I don't know how long it will be or where it will go, it depends on how many people read and review! This story takes place right as Ricky's finding out that he may have gotten Amy pregnant. It will kinda go its own path and may or may not ignore events in the show, it depends on how it fits in with my version of the story. I will switch POVs, mostly from Amy, Ricky, Adrienne, and possibly Ben with a few other characters thrown in from time to time. This story is mainly Ricky/Amy, but not all of it. Please R&R!!! (sry this Author's note is so long)

**(Ricky's POV)**

"Amy, Amy _Juergens?"_

"Oh god, she's pregnant?"

"I can't believe this!"

"I _don't _believe this!"

"That's not possible!"

"Where did you hear this?"

Ricky Underwood blazed pass the horde of gossipy girls, his mind whirling like a carousel. Numb, he glanced their way, barely noticing that they all turned to look at him and he flew by. He had just heard a rumor, an _impossible_ rumor. Amy, little, sweet, kind, naive, virginal….or at least she was until he had gotten with her.

Oh god, he was going to throw up.

It was bad enough that the whole school knew that they had done, well, _something _together. Those friends of hers, who did they think they were? Couldn't they keep their 'frigging mouths shut?

He snapped into the boy's bathroom, painfully grateful there were no occupants to be seen. He sat on the toilet seat, and his drumsticks bumped against the white linoleum.

Crap. Now he was going to have to wash them, who knows what sorta germs were on this literal shit-hole?

Why was he thinking of germs at a time like this!?

_Pull yourself together, Ricky. You can handle this. It might not even be true._

But what if it was?

He rested with face in his hands, noticing how hot they were. How burning hot his whole body was. What if it was true? What would he do? Why didn't he think of protection? How stupid _was_ he? How many times had he done that and he hadn't thought of protection?

Flashback……..

It was because he really didn't think he was going to hook up with her. Not really, he had noticed her from across the room at band camp, when they were practicing indoors that is. Where he played the snare he has the perfect view of her, her auburn hair flowed lightly down her shoulders, big eyes narrowed in concentration. She was different from the other girls he had hooked up with at band camp. He remembered, with no fondness, the one skanky flute player. His eyes shot over to her, sitting in there front row with her brown hair all over the place and a tiny tank top on. That girl was gross, a fling, but she really fit his agenda. Maybe that's what he needed, someone that _didn't_ fit his agenda. Someone new and interesting, and not a skank. Someone he could talk to, yes Amy was a little young, but maybe that was good for him. Someone less experienced so she wouldn't just use him for sex. God he was tired of just being used for sex……

End Flashback….

The bell made Ricky jolt a little, but he stayed where he was, his face buried. If he got with Amy to try and _not_ feel used, why did he use girls like toilet paper? His father, maybe? That's what Dr. Fields said. Maybe…_No. I will not think of that bastard now. I am not like my father, I never will be. Maybe I should go and talk to the Doctor. He might help._

Ricky made no attempt to move, he just thought back to band camp.

Flashback….

Practice had ended. Free time until tomorrow at breakfast. Normally Ricky used this time to pick up as many chicks as possible. _Not Today. _He was determined to change his ways, starting with the French horn player.

"Excuse me, Amy isn't it?"

Amy was putting her French horn away in her locker, and stopped as suddenly as though someone had pressed the Pause button on her actions. She actually froze with her hand halfway up to her locker. She quickly recovered, though, and turned around, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yea, it's Amy. Can I help you?"

Amy was visibly shocked to find Ricky standing there, and Ricky knew that his reputation had made his way to this girl before he even could. Now he had to work quickly before she thought it was a joke or something.

"Hi, Amy. My name is Ricky. Ricky-"

"Underwood, yea I know."

_She sounded curious, well I guess she had that right. I had never spoken to her before._

"Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to do something tonight. Free time until tomorrow you know."

"Well…"

She was really hesitant. I didn't blame her, she was a freshman after all, most upperclassman don't have much to do with freshman.

"Come on. I promise we'll have lots of fun. And I want to get to know you better. I mean, get to know you at all."

"This is a little weird," She admitted, "I have never spoken to you before in my life."

"Please?" Without meaning to, I gave her my famous smirk. _Great, that was by accident. It probably looked like I was making fun of her._

She blushed. _Actually_ blushed. "Okay." She relented, "I guess it could be fun."

_Hey I didn't scare her off, alright! _I cheered myself, _New ricky, here I come! _

"Of course it will be fun!" I assured her, "I am never bored."

Later……

We were alone in my cabin, everyone else was off swimming, or by the campfire, or making out. Or all of them. Either way we were alone. It was dark, mainly because the cabins weren't equipped with electrical lights. We had talked for hours, Amy and I. I could genuinely say that I had a good time. She was a smart girl, though a little naive. I was wise of the world in a way I didn't want to be, so I could appreciate her endearing childishness. It was cold now, the stars visible over the looming trees, and the very faint splashes from moonlighting swimmers could be heard. Mostly though, the crickets sang, and I felt myself humming along with their tune. Amy laughed.

"What?"

"You were humming music from our show."

"Oh."

She laughed again. I explained "I thought I was singing to what the crickets were making, I guess our songs are permanently tattooed in my brain."

The cold air seeped in around us, and we were curled up on my bunk. I rested my face in her hair and inhaled softly, she smelled like freesia. Like freesia and pine needles. She ran her hand up my chest, and I tingled for a second.

_No_

I shut my eyes for a second. _No, No, no. Not Amy. You promised, Richard, you said that you wouldn't. _

"Ricky? Something wrong?" She angled herself to look at me, and her leg nudged me ever so slightly.

_Oh god. No, No. _

I sat up suddenly, scaring Amy so much she almost fell off the bed.

"Sorry Amy, it's just, I can't…"

"What?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I squinched my eyes even tighter. I hated myself for bringing this up, for reminding her, but it had to be done.

"Do you know anything about me?" I asked her, turning my head.

She widened her eyes, looking innocent. A little too innocent. "Like what?'

"You know. People talk, _girls_ talk."

She lowered her head. "Maybe."

I waited.

"People have said that you're a little bit of a…womanizer." She whispered.

I sighed. "Did you believe them?"

She shrugged, and bit her lip. "Well I have no reason not to. Had, I mean." She corrected herself, "I _had_ no reason to not believe them. But I've spent the whole day with you Ricky. Tell me, are you a womanizer?"

_Don'tlieDon'tlieDon'tlieDon'tlie_

"No, not really."

_Ah, damn. Why did I just lie? After saying that I was going to turn over a new leaf and everything…_

"Well, good." She smiled sleepily at me. "Because I really like you."

"And I really like you, Amy Juergens."

And to my surprise, I meant it.

Suddenly, I kissed her. We were standing at the moment, I couldn't remember how or when we had gotten up, but we were standing. I kissed her, deeply, and I tasted the surprise on her lips. Then she relaxed, and placed her hands on my shoulders, that neck, than hair. I realized that she had probably never been kissed before, and I didn't really know what to feel about being her first.

_Her first….No don't think about that._

Too late, they were on the bed. How had they gotten there? He was on top of her, running his hands up and down her body, just her waist. And her hips, and…

_Stop, stop this. She's barely fifteen. _

I couldn't I couldn't. What the hell is wrong with me? Besides she was liking it, she touched my chest hesitantly, and then reached up underneath.

_That's not an excuse. Just because she likes it doesn't make it right. _

I stopped, just for a second, and pulled off my shirt.

Her mouth dropped.

"I know right?" I smirked.

It was too late, the old Ricky was back. His voice, his smirk, his eyes, his hunger for sex. I had put that all away while talking with Amy. Now he had come back, and I couldn't stop. I couldn't.

_I'm sorry, Amy. I tried. _

_And then I put my conscience away too._


	2. I don't deserve nice girls

**Authors Note: So for a little while my first chapter was all underlined and bolded on this website. I have no idea why, since I didn't upload it that way! So I fixed it, and it's not anymore, though I apologize to anyone who read it while it was like that, it wasn't my fault.**

**Thanks to all those who have read the story thus far, and especially ****preenad**** and ****ilovenat1995****, who wrote me simply lovely reviews! **

**Another note, I was just reminding everyone that although I will take many events from the show and tie them up with my own story, I may or may not choose to ignore details from the show. So be prepared if I ignore crucial plot points and crucial conversations, it's my prerogative as a writer. =)**

**Also, internal thoughts will always be in **unbolded _italics. _

**Enjoy!!**

**(Still Ricky's POV)**

Still a flashback….

The few days we had left at band camp, I avoided Amy. Not because I didn't like her or anything, but because I was ashamed of myself. I couldn't even keep a promise to _myself_, no wonder I had problems with relationships. Cause that's what a relationship is really! A promise that you will be with one person, and only them, for whatever amount of time.

_I am so pathetic!_

Amy looked confused, and why wouldn't she be? She tried to approach me the day after, but I walked right by her as if she was air. That was my usual way of dealing with girls I had slept with, but it pained me to do it to Amy. This wasn't her fault. It was mine. No wonder the sex was so awful, the whole time the sane part of me was still trying to break through. The only part of me that was still good, still innocent and pure. And I ignored it, ignored it as blatantly as I ignored Amy, the gorgeous girl I shouldn't have had sex with.

So, in the remaining four days I slept with three girls, a trumpet, another flute, and the Drum Major. Actually it was the second time I had slept with the Drum Major. She wasn't a slut or anything, in fact I was pretty positive that I was her one and only, but she had a major, obvious crush on me that I couldn't ignore. Plus she was very pretty, and smart, and funny….

Like Amy.

_Why I am I taking advantage of these nice girls? I should stick with sluts, that's all I deserve anyway…_

I returned home, and had another week to wallow in my own silence and tortured thoughts before I had school to distract me. Three days before school started, however, I got myself acquainted with Adrian. Adrian….

End flashback

Ricky tore his thoughts away from Adrian and decided that he would do see Dr. Fields.

_I need to talk. If I don't soon __someone__ will here all about my problems, and that someone just might be Amy Juergens._

And he sure as hell didn't want to talk to Amy Juergens. How could he face her knowing what she could have inside her? Yea he talked to her that one day in the beginning of school, but that was _before_ everything happened, _before_ he suspected she was carrying his…

_No, stop. Don't think. Go see Dr. Fields! Just, don't think again until you see him!_

Ricky jumped up, barely grabbing his drumsticks before they fell, and strode purposefully out the door. The hallways were filled again. When did the bell ring? He didn't hear it. He switched into his casual, signature swagger. But still busily, as though he didn't want to be disturbed.

And he didn't. But that didn't stop people from staring unabashedly at him. Ricky ignored it, he didn't care what people thought, he really didn't care much about anything anymore.

His car stood stoic in the student lot, the paint cheerful in the Californian sun. The sight of it almost sent Ricky into hysterics. His car was so _safe_ standing there. So unemotional and problem free. It still stood where he left it, not four hours before, as though representing his old life. The one that didn't involve Amy, long ago incidents at band camp, and ba….

Ricky swallowed convulsively.

_Dontthrowupdontthrowupdontthrowup_

He got in. Somehow started it up and was on the road without even thinking about it. But Ricky couldn't keep his mind clear. How could he? His life and blown up right in his face. And what would Adrian say…

_You dumb bastard, how could you let yourself think of Adrian? I told you not to…_

Flashback…

I was on my porch three days before the torture of school. The pitying looks of teachers would start again, because they all knew my story and my "situation." The lustful looks from girls, something I truly hated, because as much sex as I had, the minute the fun was over I would feel so much more worse. How was that possible? I hated myself so much already. I told the Doctor I didn't of course, because he already knew that I hated myself, I didn't need to tell him and admit it out loud. That would make it somehow more real.

_I hate school._

I couldn't handle it anymore, I jumped up and started on a walk. No one was home so I didn't need to tell them where I was going. I could have taken my car, but I didn't feel like it. Walking was nice, it tired me out. I needed sheer exhaustion to sleep nowadays, or else the conscience I tried too hard to bury was too loud for me to sleep. Sleep was an escape.

_Sometimes._

Sometimes I still saw him, his face. The looks in his eyes, _my_ eyes. We had the same. We _were _the same.

_No, no we're not. I'm not like him._

I was too intent to notice where I was walking, because I bumped right into fate.

**(Adrian's POV)**

Adrian's stuff tumbled all over the place. She was thoroughly ticked. Her car had a flat and she walked all the way from the store with groceries and was four blocks from her apartment and _now_ someone bumps into her! She picked up her baton, which had fallen out of her shoulder bag, and took the brown bag the person who had bumped into her offered. That's when she got a look at his face.

_Ricky Underwood! Oh my god!_

Adrian was never flustered, _never_. But she felt her hear jump in her chest. She calmed herself down, and cocked her eyebrow.

"Well thank you." She cooed in her best "I recycle boys" voice, "Sure is a pleasure to have someone like _you_ bump into me."

**(Ricky's POV)**

I knew

that I knew this girl when I first bumped her down, but it was the baton that did it.

_Oh! The majorette! From band! What's her name? Adrian! Adrian, um, Lee! Right….Wow._

I gave her the paper bag that I knocked out of her hands, and she spoke to me in a throaty, unbelievably sexy voice. She nudged me lightly, and I realized that I hadn't hear a single syllable.

"What? Oh yea." I chuckled, and turned on my charm.

_I know her reputation. She's, well, she's just like me. Why have we never hooked up?_

_Because, _I tried to ignore the voce of sanity, _you also know her other reputation. You know she's smart, she obviously beautiful, she's witty and an awesome majorette. In other words, she's a _nice girl_. Or could be, anyways. In other circumstances she might have turned out like Amy Juergens. Don't do this. You don't need this. _

_I need someone, a kindred spirit, _I whispered back, _Maybe, well. Maybe we can help each other. _

And I tuned it out, just like I had so many other times.


	3. Weak knees and the birds and the bees

**Author's Note: So I know that this story has been kind of Ricky-centric, but I really wanted to get his story out there. Or his story according to me anyway, and since seeing this week's episode and seeing the sneak peek of next week, I am sooooo excited!!!! I know that Ricky is big softy, and just a little messed up, and that's not his fault! We'll see how he is in next week! But there will be others in this story, not to fear! Actually, I plan on having a little more of Adrian's view in this chapter.**

**More thanks to ****Ilovenat1995, ****who has reviewed me twice! Thanks so much and I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story!**

**Just another note: I know I make a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes sometimes, and I apologize. I don't have a beta reader so all the little things that slip through are my fault, of course. **

**Please review!**

**(Ricky's POV)**

**Flashback still**

**(A/N sorry bout all the flashbacks, the whole story won't be this way I promise)**

I hadn't met someone like Adrian before. I carried her stuff all the way back to her apartment for her, joking and laughing and veraciously flirting. She was so…wild. And fun. I could see something in her eyes that told me that her life hadn't been a dream, and that I could understand. Life's unfairness is about the only thing I really _could_ understand.

I had to see her again. So I asked for her number.

We met up at her house the next night.

**(Adrian's POV)**

I was applying me lipgloss when the doorbell rang. Giving my hair one last toss, I nodded approvingly and eagerly went to the door.

Ricky's reputation had reached me before he ever did, I heard the way the majorettes and other band sluts talked about him. He was good, according to legend.

Oh so _very _good.

I had never hooked up with him, I did enough things without letting this supposed man-whore onto my resume. That is, I thought he was a manwhore and a jerk until he dumped my stuff all over the hot summer sidewalk.

I was shocked he offered to bring it home for me, and even more shocked that the thought of him at my house sent shivers up my back and a tightening feeling in my throat. I had never even spoken to him in my life! But the way he looked at me on the way home…his laugh and flirty little smiles. Something felt different. It didn't seem as though he was just trying to pick me up, there was something about his eyes that made me feel safe, feel as though life couldn't get me down; like I shouldn't _let_ it get me down.

He asked for my number, I wrote it on his hand with my favorite lilac ink.

**(Ricky's POV)**

My breath caught when she opened the door. She looked beautiful. The bare shoulders from her tank top where blanketed in her soft ebony waves, her lips a shiny pale rose. Her eyes…there was no words to describe them. Not the way they sparkled and gleamed, how big they looked on the backdrop of her light brown face, how the light seemed to shine from within her, and it lighted up the room. She was the only light I needed, though it was nighttime and not one light was on. Her hair in the moonlight streaming from her big picture window….it's a sight I wish I could have captured with a camera, or a painter's brush. I would never grow tired of looking at her.

"Hi." She nearly whispered, hands toying with a lock of hair, "Come on in."

I shut the door behind me. "Nice place, where's you mom?" I barely took my eyes off of her.

Adrian was on her way to the sofa, and didn't turn around to answer, "Work, she's a flight attendant and is probably somewhere in China right now."

She sat down and faced me, her slender legs crossed and left foot jiggling up and down. "Join me?"

I nearly raced to her side, I just couldn't take it anymore. Within seconds I was on top of her, kissing her passionately. I wasn't surprised that she wrapped her hands around me and pushed back harder, but I _was_ a little surprised to have her stop me when I reached for her shorts.

"No," She whispered into my ear, "I don't do it on the first date."

That stopped me for a second, though I was still on top of her. "What?"

She giggled, and gently pushed me off of her while she struggled to get up. "You really think I would?" She was coy, that one. "I think we should get to know one another. We just met you know. Besides I like you a lot."

To my horror, Amy Juergens slid into my mind, as much as I tired to block her out. The remembrance of her skin, her hair, her face, her body. I couldn't take it. I had tried to like someone, but I ended up hurting them. I didn't want to, but I always did.

_Do I even deserve to love?_

Before I could stop it, I said to Adrian, "So I suppose you are a nice girl, huh?"

"What?" She pulled all the way from me, "What on earth makes you say that?"

I didn't know, I felt like an idiot. I hated that feeling.

She arched her back and got on her hands and knees, and started slowly crawling toward me on the other side of the couch.

"I'm not a nice girl." she practically purred, and I saw her lick her lips, "And you're not a nice boy, are you Ricky?"

She was on top of me now, leaning into my chest and putting her lips to my neck. Her last word were barely audible, "Why do you think you're here?"

We didn't have sex that night, Adrian was right. She was a tease though, we didn't have it the next night, or the next. By that time I was almost out of my mind. Not just from the no-sex with this amazing, sexy, wonderful girl, but the fact that I could feel myself falling for her, and I didn't want to.

I didn't want to hurt her. So I made sure that she thought that I was using her for sex, and maybe just a little company. We were both lonely.

I pleaded with her in the hallway at school. It was still really early in the year, only a few days in.

"Come on Adrian, when are you gonna stop teasing me? I'm hurting here!" I was begging, Adrian Lee was the only girl that had ever made _me_, Ricky Underwood, beg. "These last few night have almost killed me!" I was standing in front of her, one hand on the locker, while she faced me, her back against the orange paint. She was twirling her majorette baton and smiling smugly at me. "I can't take the stop and go! Especially the stop!"

"Aw, that's too bad." She teased me.

"No kidding! It's unhealthy for a guy, dangerous even! You know I heard of a guy who had to go to the hospital for that! _Permanently _damaged them! He's like sterile or something now!"

I knew perfectly well that I was in no danger, but these were the games I played with Adrian. I begged for sex, and she would tease me until no end. I saw her now, eyebrow cocked. She didn't believe me, she was too smart for that.

"I told you," She repeated patiently, "I don't do it on the first date! Or the second.."

"We've been out on more than a couple of dates!" I protested.

"Dropping by when my mother's not home is _not_ a _date_." She informed me, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, well, I'll take you somewhere!" I suggested, "_Tonight's_ our third date." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, a smile that tugged inside me, as always, "Fine then, tonight."

I grinned back, finally satisfied, "What time tonight?" I asked giving her my best sexy grin.

"Anytime you like." She matched me with her own seductive smile.

Blond curls interrupted us, and I had to listen to some stupid thing from the virgin Mary, when all I could think about was Adrian.

And how much I cared about her.

_I can't have sex with her. I can't. Because then I'll just leave her like I do with all the other firls, and we really had something special, something good. _

_I cant leave her. _I decided. _She needs me, and I need her. We're in the same boat, Adrian and I. I cant leave her to paddle alone. If we have sex, I will stay with her. I wont leave. I wnt ignore her like I did with so many other girls, girls like Amy Juergens…_

_Amy…_

I flirted with Grace a little, just to get her to leave me alone. Poor sweet Grace, I' have to get to know her better sometimes.

Speaking of getting to know someone better….

I hadn't thought about Amy in several days. I saw her in band everyday, but hadn't yet spoken to her. I was feeling guilty, just dropping her like that. I sure sign that I was changing, being that I would have never given her a second thought before.

_Slowly changing, really slowly. _

I finally saw her, just out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to some girls, and when the bell rang, they left. Grace left too.

"Remember, I expect to see you there!"

I nodded and watched her walk, admiring the way the lights made her hair shine. Amy was approaching me, she thought I couldn't see her. She ducked her head and tried to avoid me. I decided I would tease her a little, not to be mean I wanted to show her that we were still friends, if anything.

"Hey you." I said in my most innocent voice. She stopped, and turned to face me, her eyes large like a startled deer.

**Amy's POV**

When Ricky Underwood called my name, I truly thought my heart would stop. He said it the same way he spoke to me, that night…

"It's…_Amy_, right?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

For a second I thought I was truly going to burst into tears, he didn't _remember_, the most important thing that has ever happened to me, the very night that could destroy my life, and he didn't _remember!?_

Then he chuckled, and broke into a grin. I felt my knees buckle.

"I'm just teasing you kid. You don't think I could forget the night we spent at band camp together, did ya?"

He reached out and stroked my hair, caressed my cheek as he smirked and walked away.

I watched him go, and my hands strayed to my stomach.


	4. The Greatest Weapon

**Author's Note: So yeah, I decided to skip all the stuff that happens in between where the last chapter left off until this one, simply because I don't want to rewrite the series over again. That's not why I'm writing. So again, if I leave anything out or any conversation out, it's my choice. Being that this is my world. Haha.**

**So in this chapter obviously Ricky has just found out, he's on his way to Dr. Fields' of course. There might be some slight flashbacks but this is in present time, for my story anyway. **

**And for the sake of time saving, we'll just say that everyone knows about Amy. Her parents, her sister, Ben. Everyone at school, and of course Ricky. Because Ricky's on his way to talk about it with his therapist. Okay I'm rambling. Enjoy!!!**

**Please review!**

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky pulled into the Doctor's office, his tires squealing on the pavement as he pulled to a stop. His car had barely stopped running before he was out toward the door. He didn't bother to wait for the elevator, just took the stairs three at a time, leaping up and around each corner. Every time his sneakers hit the steps it echoed in the stone staircase, he chanted in his head along with it.

_Amy…Baby…Amy…Baby…_

He was about to fly into a million pieces, when suddenly he was there, in front of the door. He blew inside a little faster than he should of, and Dr. Fields looked up in surprise.

_Well, I did miss my last appointment_

"What's wrong?" He asked, the rich timber of his voice obviously concerned.

Ricky had often gotten upset during his appointments, but he had never actually came into one _already _upset.

"Uh, well." Obviously the Doctor was busy. "I'll come back." He turned to leave.

"Yes, you will. But first, what's wrong?" Dr Fields asked, his voice endlessly patient.

"I heard a rumor that I got a girl pregnant." There, he said it. The words were out. He broke into a sweat just hearing them out in the open like that.

Dr. Fields looked saddened and a little disappointed, but not shocked. If he was one thing, he wasn't shocked. Surprised, but not shocked.

_Am I surprised? Am I really? The sheer amount of girls I get, it's a true wonder that this hasn't already happened._

_That was an awful thing to say. Am I treating Amy just like a number now? An _amount._?_

Ricky felt sick again. Or maybe the sickness just never went away.

"Is there any truth to that rumor?" Dr Fields said slowly.

Ricky swallowed and gave a quick nod, "Maybe."

"Sit down." He sighed, "I'll cancel my next appointment."

Ricky sat, the same way he had in the bathroom not 20 minutes earlier. His head rested in his hands, his mind spinning so fast that when he closed his eyes he grew dizzy.

"Tell me about it." He heard a soft voice across from him. Ricky looked up to see the Doctor staring at him intensely.

Ricky squinched his eyes shut, tight, tight as he possibly could. Stayed that way until the muscles in his cheeks hurt too much. Then he opened them.

"I can't" He answered.

"Why?"

"It would make it real." Ricky whispered.

"That has nothing to do with anything, and you know it. Saying it out loud will not make the problem fade or go away. Or become real."

"I know! I know I know that! I just, I can't."

_I went over every single detail in my head again. The moment I saw her, the brown eyes, the most beautiful I've ever seen, her hair, her smile. The way the moonlight shined through my wide-open window, and touched on her auburn hair, making it into a color I'd never seen before. _

_Then my thoughts switched to Adrian, and in her apartment and her beauty, the beauty I wish I could capture somehow. But I knew I never could._

_I loved them both._

_Or did I? How could I? I cant love two people, I can't even love one person. Not even the person I think I know the most, myself. _

_Adrian….._

_Amy…._

_I exploded. Not in a bad way, in a choked up, the dam's broke, I can't hide my feelings anymore way. I paced around the room like I had so many times before, retelling the tale. Every touch, every brush. But along the way I threw in Adrian, and how I felt something for her that seemed to real I was afraid to get any closer to her, knowing what I did about myself. _

"Oh I would never hurt her." He assured Dr. Fields, but really just telling himself, "Not the kind of physical and emotional hurt my…my _father_ used on me." He snarled, hating the fact that he had to use that word for Bob, he didn't even deserve that word.

"But you feel as though you can't love, because of Bob. So if you stay with Adrian you'll just end up hurting her, because you can sense she's falling in love with you." Dr. Fields finished my thought.

_That's right, that's exactly right._

Ricky hung his head and nodded. "She _is_ in love with me. I know she is. I can see it in her eyes, and in her voice when she talks to me."

"Do you love her, Ricky?"

Ricky whipped around, "Please, please." He almost begged, "Please don't make me say it. I can't, I don't know how."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, but you can't hide Ricky. You can't hide behind girls and you can't hide behind sex. You can't even hide behind what you think is your greatest weapon, your face. People will see through it Ricky."

He didn't answer.

"And what of this Amy Juergens?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to talk to her?" Fields asked.

Ricky shrugged , his façade sliding back into place with the passing seconds, "I suppose I have to. Though believe me, I'll put it off until the last second."

Fields nodded, looking weary, "Don't worry, I believe you. In fact that's one of the most believable things I've ever heard you say."

Ricky checked his watch, "I have to go, my foster parents will wonder."

"Are you going to tell your parents about this?"

Ricky nodded, "Yea, they'd find out anyway. But not today I won't tell 'em, maybe in a few days."

As Ricky stood up, so did the doctor. "Will you be _on time next week Ricky?"_

_Ricky smirked, "Maybe. Catch ya later Doc."_


	5. 1 step forward and 1 relationship back

**Author's Note: Don't have much to say this time guys. Just that be merciful on terms of my terrible spelling and grammar! And things will be happening very out of order in this chapter compared to the show! Just go with it.**

**And please review!**

**Thanks to ****Nicole Lo**** for her very sweet review! And all else who reviewed me!**

**Let me know what you think! And if you maybe want to see anything in future chapters I may be able to work it in somehow!**

**Amy's POV **

_All my life I never thought that I would have to tell my family members that I was pregnant before I was even married. And it's not just that, it's the fact the they all know that I had sex. Obviously. I couldn't really look my mom in the eye for a few days, my dad either. The thing I didn't expect was how rational everyone was being. I couldn't believe it. I'm sure my mom was disappointed in me, and my dad too, and Ashley. And my friends were really shocked, not that I blamed them. But my parents were talking about adoption, and reassuring me that I would be fine. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be fine! How could they possibly know that!? They were mad at Ricky, I knew they were. My dad was at least. What if I decided to keep the baby? I couldn't bare thinking of a future where my family sneered at Ricky every time he came to see the baby. He was the father!_

_If he came to see the baby. _

Amy sat on her bed, curled loosely in a ball, arms around her slightly bulging stomach. She ran her fingers over it absentmindedly, thinking of how scattered her life had gotten. She couldn't believe that she wasn't screamed at for what she had done. Instead everyone was crying and quiet. She didn't think that one thing is better than the other.

Ashley knocked on the door and waited a second. Amy didn't bother to answer, so Ashley walked in anyway.

"Some guy's on the phone." She told her sister, who sat up with minor difficulty, "I think it's big bird."

"Don't call Ben that." Amy scolded her sister, taking the phone.

Ashley snorted, "Well he does look like Big Bird." She called over her shoulder as she exited.

Amy sighed and put the phone up to her ear, "Hi, sorry about my sister. She likes you, really."

"I love you." Came the answer.

Inwardly Amy sighed, it wasn't that she didn't love Ben, she was pretty sure she did. Or at least she knew that she liked him a lot, it was hard _not_ to sorta love a guy who thought you were the most gorgeous thing that had ever existed, and though that you couldn't get more perfect unless you were carrying _his _baby. But Amy didn't feel the need to _say_ it all the time. Shouldn't in most relationships love should be implied?

"I love you too." She answered.

"How'd it go? You told them right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Amy settled back against her pillows and stroked her stomach again.

"And…"

"And they were disappointed, of course. And upset. But there was very minimal yelling. Mostly they seemed upset with _Ricky_, not me."

"Well tricky-Ricky deserves it. This is his fault not yours." Ben's loving voice got as angry as he ever let it, which was nowhere near the average person's angry tone.

"Maybe now he'll think before he tries to seduce every girl he meets. I think that…."

Amy sorta zoned out as her love drabbled on. Until she realized that she still had homework to do.

"Ben, I'm so sorry but I have homework I have to finish." Amy hated using that excuse, because even though it was a real one, it always sounded like she was trying to get rid of him.

"Oh. Well I'll call you tomorrow morning, before school. Unless you want a ride, should we pick you up?"

"No, no thanks. My mom will drive me."

"Are you sure?" Ben's voice was very persuading, "It's no trouble."

"I'm sure, Ben. But thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay," He said reluctantly, "I love you."

"Me too." She answered, and clicked the button on her phone.

No sooner had she laid down her house phone, her cell rang. Amy mentally cursed and retrieved from her deck, all the while thinking, "If this is Ben I swear.." She looked at the caller ID.

**RICKY CELL**

_Oh my god. How did he get this number? _

Amy paced around the room frantically, feeling the phone vibrate with reach ring. She knew she had to answer it.

"Hello."

"Amy?"

Just his voice sent tremors through her back, and she fought to have her voice remain steady.

"Yea. How'd you get this number Ricky?"

"Well, from people at school. You weren't there today so I had to ask around."

"Yea, I'm well aware that I wasn't at school today. But what is it that you wanted to discuss that you went to all this trouble to get my cell number?"

"uh, well." She had obviously caught him off guard. "Can we meet somewhere to talk?"

"I don't know if I want to see you. To be honest."

"Come on Amy, we need to talk in person."

She sighed irritably into the phone, "Fine, when can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Okay." She gave him her address, "Be here in ten minutes."

"Okay."

She hung up and went to her dresser, she peered into the mirror and ran a brush though her hair. Another knock at her door. Ashley didn't even wait this time as she came bursting in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Ricky."

Ashley's mouth hung open, "My god. Ricky? "

"Yea he's coming over."

"Ashley's eyes opened wide, "Did you ruin this by mom and dad?"

"No, they can't control who I see."

"But it's their house, and at this moment I don't think they'd be too interested in seeing the guy that got you pregnant. "

"Well can you go tell them please? I have to get ready."

"Why are you getting so decked out for Ricky?"

"I'm not!" Amy spun around, "Please just go tell mom and dad okay?"

"Okay okay, Jeesh." Ashley left.

Amy turned sideways in the mirror, smoothing her clothes, her bump was still noticeable. Pretty noticeable in fact. She wasn't that pregnant, but on her slender frame it really stood out.

_Oh well. I shouldn't care what Ricky thinks, he's the one that got me this way. _

_Wait, I _don't _care what Ricky thinks! I don't!_

The door bell rang.

_Oh god._

She could hear her parents going at it in the kitchen as she descended the stairs.

"I don't want that riff-raff in my house!" Her father was shouting.

"He's here to see Amy. They need to talk George! Stay out of this for once okay?" Her mom yelled back.

_Great._

Amy crossed her fingers once for good luck, and opened the door.

Ricky stood on her stoop, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. He had on layered t-shirts, as usual, and his hair was gelled in casual disarray. He was looking at the ground, but glanced up as Amy opened the door. His ebony eyes caught hers, and she gripped the door tight, willing her hands not to shake.

"Come in." She opened the door wider, and he entered. He didn't say anything, but his face was the more serious then she'd ever seen. He also looked a little nervous, his eyes were darting around taking in everything.

"Sit down." Amy motioned to the chair in her living room, and she sat on the couch. On the far end.

She noticed that he was glancing at her stomach, and she firmly crossed her arms over it, that caused him to look up again.

"Aren't you gonna talk?" She asked, "You wanted to meet me."

He cleared his throat, "Are you gonna talk?"

"If I feel like it."

He leaned forward and linked his finger together. He studied the wood planks on the floor, finally he looked up at her, in the eyes.

"So I know that you must hate me, and your family does too. I really didn't mean for this to happen and I'm sorry for any pain this has caused you already and is going to cause you. But I don't want to be shut out." Ricky said in one big rush, and he went back to studying his fingers.

"Wait." Amy had trouble deciphering it all. "You don't want to be shut out? What do you mean?"

"You know," He mumbled to the ground, and looked up again, "I want to know what's going on with you, and the baby."

"Who told you that you were being shut out?"

Ricky licked his lips nervously, "Well your dad came to see me. He told me that I had no say in whatever it is you decide to do. But I don't think I can agree to that. It's not as though I don't care."

Amy crossed her arms again, "Well it's not as though you cared about me until you found out I was pregnant. Admit it Ricky, you still give me the time of day just because I'm carrying our baby! If I hadn't gotten pregnant, you never would have spoken to me again!"

"No!" Ricky jumped up and started pacing, "I'm trying to change Amy. I want to be a different person."

He sat down on the couch next to her, she inched away slightly. "Please don't." He grabbed her hand, "Please give me a chance to be a good father."

Amy sighed.

Ricky moved away slightly, and ran his finger through his hair. "What do you know about me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Amy had a sudden flashback of band camp, on Ricky's bunk, He had asked almost the same question in the same tone of voice.

_That was an act, is this?_

"What do you mean?" Amy was confused.

"About my father, and my childhood, my past…" Ricky trailed off.

Amy shrugged and avoided his eyes.

"So you know."

"More or less."

"How?"

"Does that matter? And what does that have to do with us, and the baby?" She touched her stomach lightly.

"I don't want to end up like my father, Amy. I won't." He answered her quietly.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm trying to tell you! I want to be a father, a good one. I will too, I promise."

"I might give the baby up for adoption you know."

Ricky winced, "It's not that I don't approve of adoption, Amy. It's just, I want to know my own kid. But that's not for sure, right?"

Amy nodded.

"Okay, so let's just discuss this like we're keeping the baby okay?"

"I guess."

Ricky smiled at her, a crooked smile that sent her knees shaking again.

"You better go." She said.

_I can't fall for him again. Our relationship will be civil strictly because of our child. I have Ben. Remember Ben? You love him!_

Ricky nodded, and stood up. Amy did too, with minor difficulties. Ricky made a move like he wanted to help, but held himself back at last moment. Amy ignored him.

When they reached the door, Amy held it open for him. He was almost out when he turned around at last minute.

"Do you know yet?"

She looked at him with questioning brown eyes.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" Ricky looked at her stomach again.

"I don't know."

"When will you find out?"

She shrugged, "Soon, I suppose."

"You'll tell me right? As soon as you know? You have my number."

Ricky looked at her anxiously, it was a side of him Amy had never seen.

She nodded wordlessly. He smiled again, and disappeared down her walk like the moonlight slipping away in the sky.


	6. PDI: Public displays of interaction

**Author's Note: You guys are so nice! I can't believe the sweet reviews you guys give me! Thanks again to ilovenat1995, The Burning Red Rose, br00kel0veswildfire, sister dear, Nicole Lo, and kai208101** **for all reviewing me! I really appreciate what you guys have said. **

**Enjoy**

**Ricky's POV**

The complete ordinariness of the hallways irritated Ricky now. He knew that him and Amy were the hot gossip of the year, so whispers followed him like waves where ever he walked. Yet he still strutted, pretending that nothing in his life had changed from only weeks earlier.

Amy was supposed to go to "slut school" but she had decided not to. Secretly Ricky was glad, though he pretended to feel indifferent for Adrian's sake. Ricky knew that Amy didn't belong at that school, she _wasn't _a slut. Ricky thought that he knew that better than anyone. And he enjoyed having Amy around, especially because any decisions she made about their baby, he would be involved in.

He was still sleeping with Adrian on an almost daily basis, yet he began to see Grace. Ricky still wasn't sure what attracted him to Grace. She was beautiful, of course. But more wholesome then milk, and not his type.

_Is it the challenge of getting her to bed? She is certainly the biggest challenge in the whole school._

He still didn't know. His feelings were so confused.

Ugh, he hated it so much. Ricky had always been a man who knew _exactly _what he wanted, or rather _who _he wanted. He knew when to call someone and when to back off, and he knew what women wanted to hear and what they expected.

That was the old Ricky thought. And this "new" Ricky he didn't know how to deal with. This "new" Ricky had responsibilities and feelings and a _conscious. _

Those were all things the old Ricky had avoided. Especially feelings, he always felt that his were permanently damaged since his father-

_Grr. Stop torturing yourself, Ricky. And stop thinking about this. _

Ricky was thinking so hard about _not_ thinking that he turned the band wing hallway and almost ran right into Amy.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He apologized, grabbing her French horn case as it clattered to the ground.

"That's fine Ricky." She said a little impatiently, "Can I have my French horn back?"

"Well." Ricky looked at her stomach. He didn't mean to but he just couldn't help it. He was sure it was annoying to her, and that most people probably looked at her there instead of her face.

Before she crossed her arms at him, he caught a glance and couldn't help thinking how much bigger she had gotten in a few weeks…

**Amy's POV**

Ricky was staring at her stomach again. He had almost knocked her down and now he had the gall to stare at her there. As if enough people weren't already staring at both of them!

"Can I have my French horn?" She repeated, because he hadn't appeared to have heard her.

"I'll carry it for you." He offered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need your help!" She said a little more harshly then she needed to.

His face twitched as though he was upset. "Come on Amy You don't have to be difficult. Just please let me carry it."

"Whatever." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and caught him staring at that too.

"No," She said, knowing what was on his mind, "You are not carrying my bag for me too."

He nodded silently, and they walked for a minute without talking.

"Sometimes you're as bad as Ben." She found herself murmuring.

Ricky heard her, "What do you mean, comparing me to that guy?" He bristled.

She sighed, "No it's just that Ben is always _there_. 'Let me carry this, do you need something? How are you feeling?' It drives me up the wall. I'm _pregnant, _not completely helpless. Just the way people treat me irritates me. I don't need even more attention."

Ricky nodded. He actually got what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. In fact, you don't have to apologize at all anymore. For anything."

"Um, What?"

Amy stopped, they were in a hallway that was completely deserted, and turned toward Ricky.

"I forgive you." She said. "I forgive you for what happened and I forgive you for being such a jerk to me and I forgive you for anything you've ever done that had hurt my feelings. In fact you shouldn't even have to apologize for this." She rubbed her bump, "This is both of our faults. But nonetheless, if you ever had any thoughts that you should apologize or that I hate you, don't worry. I forgive you and I don't. I mean I don't hate you, that is." She smiled at him.

Ricky smiled back.

"Oh. And another thing. I found out the sex of the baby yesterday, but I didn't have the time to call you."

"You did?"

Amy nodded.

"What is it?"

**Ricky's POV**

"It's a boy."

Amy smiled the most beautiful smile Ricky had ever seen.

_A boy! Oh my god a son! My son. I can't believe it._

Ricky dropped her French horn, and before he figured out what he was doing, he had grabbed Amy in a hug, burying his face in her long, sweet smelling hair. She still smelled like Freesia and pine needles though they weren't in a forest.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed into her hair.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…"

He broke out of their hug and looked at her face, his arms still wrapped around her waist, "Thank you."

She smiled again, though her brown eyes were still voicing her confusion, "For what, Ricky?"

"For giving me a chance to be a father. For believing me when I've said I'm going to change."

"You have changed, Ricky." Amy said simply, "I'm happy for you. And I want you to be involved with our child, if we decide to keep him."

"Him…" Ricky smiled again, thinking about his son, and looked Amy square in the face, locking her chestnut gaze with his twinkling eyes, "I love you, Amy Juergens." And he kissed her as the school classrooms emptied out around them.


	7. They saw

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my cliffhanger! And I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten, but any more are welcome! Even constructive criticism is always appreciated! So please if you've got anything to say, even a "good job" please do so!**

*******PLEASE READ-In this chapter I have some words spoken in Spanish by Adrian. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have never spoken Spanish in my life, and I know absolutely no Spanish. The words I have her speaking I have translated from a translator online, so I apologize in advance if what I have her saying make absolutely no sense in Spanish, or if it sounds completely wacko or something. That's what the translator gave me!*******

**Ricky's POV**

When his lips pressed to Amy's, he could feel her pull back a little, and taste the utter surprise on her lips. Yet Ricky gripped her gently, running his hand through her wild reddish hair, and felt her relax, even push back a little. At that moment there was no one else in the world besides him, Amy, and the baby he could feel pressed between them.

Then the crowd of students snapped him out of his stupor, and over Amy's shoulder he could see the betrayed eyes of Grace boring into his, and next to her, tears overflowed on the cheeks of Adrian. He broke away from Amy, who looked more confused then ever before, and ran after Grace and Adrian, not even knowing what he would say to either of them if he caught up.

**Amy's POV**

_He kissed me, he kissed me in the middle of the hallway at school. He kissed me and his lips tasted like chocolate. How is that possible? _

Amy was in such a daze that as she bent over to pick up her French horn, she hardly noticed there was a hand on her wrist until she heard a voice right in her ear. A voice that sounded like it had been literally punched in the stomach. A voice so hurt and depressed that it pained Amy's ears to hear it.

"Amy…"

It was Ben's voice.

_Oh no not Ben, oh god he saw._

"Amy, Amy please tell me…" Ben trailed off.

Amy never felt so terrible in her life, just looking at Ben's face. He wasn't crying, it was as though the pain he felt went beyond that of tears, and stopped at just utter disbelief.

Suddenly Amy broke down in tears, wiping them away as they bounced to the floor with almost audible plops, "Ben…Ben I'm so sorry."

And as much as he felt betrayed, as angry and disbelieving Amy knew that Ben was, Ben opened his arms and hugged her, rubbing his hands through her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

That's when Amy knew how much he really loved her, and that's when she knew they had to break up.

**Ricky's POV**

_I kissed Amy, I just kissed her and it felt so right. Her smell and her eyes and her hair and her smile. I love her, I love our baby. But I still love Adrian, and Grace? No I can't love this many people at once. I will end up hurting someone, and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I can't. I refuse._

But as badly as he didn't want to hurt anyone, Ricky knew he would have to eventually. And that's why as he ran he blinked back tears.

**Adrian's POV**

_That cheater! That..liar, that BASTARD! How could he, in the hallway in front of EVERYONE! Now I know what that's like, I can't believe I was once a person like Ricky! He hasn't changed one bit…and doesn't he know how much I LOVE him? Doesn't he have the slightest idea? I know he's having a baby with Amy, but he belongs to me! And she has that stupid Ben guy, and who do I have!?_

Adrian was almost running down the hallway, her big black purse she used as a school bag banged against her side as people and classrooms and lockers whirled by. She didn't even see any of them, Her curls hit her face and got stuck on her lipgloss, but she didn't even pick it off. She was cursing and mumbling under her breath and when she felt a hand on her wrist, she wrenched away.

**Ricky's POV**

He had finally caught up to her, god she was fast!

_She should go out for cross country._

"Adrian." He said, grabbing on a smooth tanned wrist.

She appeared to not have heard him, yet she wrenched her arm away anyway.

"Adrian?" He heard her muttering in Spanish under her breath, though he couldn't understand it he knew she was angry.

"No puedo creer que nunca pasó por él. El estúpido idiota." She was saying, biting her lip.

"Adrian!" Ricky nearly yelled in her ear. She turned distractedly, and her eyes narrowed.

"¡Déjame en paz! Yo nunca quiero volver a verte!" She growled at him, pushing away his arms. Her eyes glowed like two coals, a deep burning hurt. They were outlined with glistening tears, as though Adrian was about to overflow.

"Adrian, please. Talk to me." He grabbed her wrists again, and used the words she had used on him so many times. Usually it was Adrian who was trying to understand, and now it was Ricky.

"I can't do this anymore, Ricky." She bit her lip, and studied the ground quietly. When she glanced up, he saw that she had tears beading on the edges of her long eyelashes. "I can't."

"Can't do what?" Her tried to pull her closer, but she held back.

"You love Amy, don't you." It was a statement from Adrian, not a question, as her eyes overflowed without warning.

Ricky hung his head, "Please don't do this Adrian." He pleaded.

"You love her, and who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Adrian smiled sadly, "You two belong together. I can see the way you look at her and talk to her, and that kiss just now?" She shook her head, "You love her, she loves you. You're having a baby together and there is nothing I can do about it."

She took a step closer and stroked his face, "I love you Ricky. From the moment you knocked my groceries to the sidewalk. I will always love you, but your place is with your family. You have a life I can't be a part of." She kissed him ever-so-softly on the cheek, and lingered by his ear. "Inside my heart, I'll always be yours." She whispered, and walked swiftly down the hallway, and out the door.


	8. A relationship's in the oven too

**Author's Note: So this week was pretty much awesome right? I love how the episodes are getting better and better!! My story and the real show may cross paths a little, but I'll try to update fast so if both the writers of the show and ME have the same ideas, you guys won't think I stole it! So here we go!**

**P.S. I KNEW Amy and Ricky would get closer to each other!!! It's just a matter of time, in my opinion, both in the show and in my story!**

**Amy's POV**

Ben let her go, his arms dropping uselessly to his sides. He had a look of utter defeat that started at his eyes and dripped down his long face. It was as though Ben was sinking, like he was melting like ice. His eyebrows dropped, then his eyes and mouth, his neck and then his shoulders. He was hunched as though Amy was beating him.

_I might as well have, the way I've been treating him._

Amy hesitated, then said "Ben, I love you. Really, but this baby and the whole adoption thing, or to be more correct, the whole NOT adoption thing, and Ricky have just made me realize. I have to do what I think is right. Not what my parents think is right, or my sister, or my friends or even Ricky, but what I think. I got myself into this situation, or rather we both did. Ricky loves this baby. And-"

At this point Ben rolled his eyes ever so slightly, "Don't roll your eyes!" Amy cried with surprising force, "I know Ricky loves this baby! And he may even love me. Regardless, this is _our _baby. We need to raise _our_ baby ourselves."

"So you love Ricky." Ben said with almost no emotion.

"No! I mean yes. That's not the point Ben!" Amy ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "The point is that we need to raise our baby together, and I'm sorry but you are not the father."

"No," He agreed, "I'm not."

Ben looped away, his hands shoved into the pockets of his corduroy pants, and Amy watched him go, feeling horrible but knowing it was the right thing to do. As if to confirm her thoughts, she felt the baby kick ever so slightly, and smiling faintly to herself, she went off to find Ricky.

**Grace's POV**

Grace was sitting on the far east staircase in the topmost hallway at school. Hardly anyone ever went up there that she knew, due to most of the classes were either used for the seniors or for storage. There was less traffic on those stairs then usually that day, so Grace sat directly on the stairs, not bothering to search for mud that could mar the perfection of her blue jeans.

_Good thing too, mom would kill me if I got these dirty we just bought them…_

Grace let out a cry of disgust at herself, scaring a smaller than usual freshman that happened to be passing by. She smiled apologetically at him, but he scurried off. Grace plopped her chin in her hands.

_Can't believe I'm thinking about the condition of my CLOTHING for goodness sake!_

Her thought whirled and settled on Ricky and Amy. She was jealous, she hardly ever let herself be jealous because it was a sin. But just seeing the way that Ricky looked at Amy, the way he kissed her…

_It was the way I want to be kissed by Ricky._

Sure Grace had had her share of kissing with Ricky, some of it good enough to leave her knees trembling. But never, ever had Ricky kissed her the way he kissed Amy. That was true love. Grace knew because that was the way her Dad kissed her Mom.

If there was anything in this world Grace let herself covet, it was love like that of her Mother's and Father's.

_Did I think that I could have that with Ricky?_

Grace had let herself daydream about Ricky and being married back when she first started dating him. Now though she knew that her and Ricky could never be together. He needed to be with his baby and Amy. Grace bit off one perfect French manicured nail, "It's the right thing to do!" She said out loud, though the answer pained her.

"Grace?"

Ricky's voice startled her, and she noticed him coming from the corridor behind her.

"Hi Ricky." She smiled sadly.

"Are you okay Grace?" Ricky sat down next to her after removing his drumsticks out of his pockets, "I'm so sorry about what you witnessed it's that-"

"No Ricky." Grace smiled genuine, "You have to be with Amy. I care for you very much, really, but God wouldn't want you to just abandoned your child and the mother of your child like that. It isn't right. And you know me!" Grace tried to be cheerful, "I have to do what's right, and that's letting you be with Amy, I won't get in the way."

Ricky just looked at her for a moment, then reached out and gave her a hug.

"You're a truly good person, Grace. I wish someday I will be as good as you." He said.

Grace squeezed his hand, "You are good Ricky!" She emphasized, "Being a father to your child and taking responsibility make you a wonderful person."

Ricky got up and looked down at Grace, "Thanks Grace. I'll always care about you."

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky knew that Grace loved him. He really did feel remorseful for hurting her like he did, and Adrian too. A sure sign he was changing for the better. He was very grateful that both of those girls were helping him with his issues. He really doubted that without their help that he could have ever taken control of this situation.

_Now I need to find Amy._

Ricky sauntered purposely down the hallway looking for Amy's telltale figure, when he suddenly caught sight of her slipping into a girl's room just as the lunch bell rang. Without thinking, he followed her in.

Luckily, she was just washing her hands, and when she caught sight of him in the mirror she gasped.

"Ricky!" She spun around, "You can't be in here!" She said, and nervously checked the stalls for feet. There was no one.

Ricky ignored her. "I want to ask you something."

"Well, can it be outside of the women's room?" Amy asked obviously.

For a second the old Ricky slipped out, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked and gave a self satisfied laugh before stopping abruptly at the sight of Amy's raised eyebrow. Ricky shook his head, and pleaded, "Really, Amy. I want to ask you something."

She crossed her arms, not defensively, but curiously. "Okay, go ahead."

Ricky shifted awkwardly a little, "When's your next ultrasound?"

Amy cocked her head, "Why?" She asked warily.

"I want to go." Ricky gave her a tiny smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Ricky was a little exasperated, "I want to see my son!"

At the mention of son Amy paused a second, and smiled at her stomach. She looked up, "Okay." She said with only a little hesitation.

Ricky blinked, "Really?"

"Yea, my next appointment is in about a week. I'll let you know exactly soon."

Ricky frowned a little, "Didn't you just have an appointment? Why another one so soon?"

Amy rolled her eyes, not at Ricky but at the words the doctor told her, "The doctor said that because I'm so young I have a little higher risk. She wants to see me more often as the month progress. "

"High risk?" Ricky immediately became worried, "Are you and the baby okay?"

Amy nodded, "We're both fine, but the doctor doesn't believe me!" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and crossed her arms again, simply because it looked as though she didn't know what to do with them, then she quickly pressed a hand to her stomach. "Ow." She complained.

"What?" Ricky immediately became alert, he walked toward her a little, hesitating.

"Oh it's nothing." Amy dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Just kicking, you know the do that." Ricky nodded but couldn't help staring at her stomach.

The bell rang again.

'Oh the bell." Ricky said with some relief.

_Not that I am happy to be leaving Amy, it's just that this whole situation is a little awkward. I have to learn how to behave with the mother of my son. Maybe I should ask Dr. Fields whenever I get back there for an appointment. _

Ricky started to leave, then abruptly turned back around and reached out to hug Amy. As he did so he felt that tiniest bump, and he pulled away.

"Was that the baby?" He asked, looking down at her stomach. She looked at him and bit her lip, smiling just the same. He smiled too, and gave her a kiss, his lips lingering on hers for a second, before pulling away.

"I have to go." He murmured, and stopped thoughtfully, "Do you need help with, like, your bags or anything?" He asked.

Amy smiled, and laughed a little, "No Ricky," She said playfully, "I'm fine. Really, see you later."

"Later." He said, and before he left, he sent her his famous smirk, but this time with a different meaning. Before it always meant, "Hey girls." But he got rid of that one. He now had a special one just for Amy, his meaning now was simply, "I love you."


	9. La Bella Vida

**Author's Note: Special thanks to **_**the adventurer, BrOOKel0veswildfire, TuggyAngel08, ilovenat1995 **_**for their awesome reviews. Thanks so much guys, it's great to know I have fans!**

**Extra special thanks to **_**emma676**_** for her sweet review and also the information she left in her review. That was awesome I never heard it before! It made me very happy to hear so thanks so much!! And keep reviewing everyone! I love you all!**

**Sorry it's a little short. I felt like a cliff hanger. Ill update soon though. **

**Amy's POV**

The twilight glazed through Amy's curtains and sent a transparent beam sliding onto her carpet. Outside the night was cool, crisp, the kind of night where every single star was visible. Amy lay curled on her side, her strawberry hair splayed out on her pillow. The streetlights form outside casted a dull glow even through her curtains, and some locks of her hair took on an almost golden tone from the invading light.

One hand had drifted to her belly during sleep, where the sleepy movements of her son could be faintly seen while they both slept.

Amy stirred, she was having a dream.

Not a bad dream, a very, very good dream. The type of dream that seemed impossibly real.

_(Amy's Dream)_

_Amy was older, twenty, her son was beautiful. At five years old he already looked impossibly like his father. The same hair as Ricky, only slightly lighter and the almost exact same face. Even the same smile, one that he gave Amy when he was in trouble, and Amy couldn't possibly resist that smile. Except his eyes, wide and slightly almond shaped, they were the exact same color as Amy's eyes. Amy was keeping house in a quaint little bungalow on the far side of town, it had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and playroom. Ricky was at work but came home everyday at five to kiss Amy hello and play with his son on the living room carpet. He was a devoted father, never too tired or too grownup to play with his pride and joy, his only son. Amy cooked dinner, the ate it together, they perfect family of three. Or perhaps four, Amy was expecting their second child. At night, she sat and talked to Ricky for hours. They talked of their plans for their son and second child, not knowing what it would be yet. They talked of maybe moving a little farther away when the kids got older, but not TOO far, because Amy's family and Ricky's foster parents loved the children too much to not see them. They talked of Amy going back to school, she had gotten her associates degree but wanted to go back for her bachelor's or even masters. Ricky assured her that that was something that she would definitely be able to do. Sometimes, Ricky and Amy made out, just like two high schoolers. And they had sex, like a healthy young couple often does. They were both delighted to find out that their passion for each other hadn't dampened in the years they had been together._

Amy woke up with tears streaming down her face, and the baby kicking gently in her stomach. The dream was so perfect. It was what she wanted for herself and her future family. A picture she always though included Ben, but with Ricky in her dream… It was so _right. _The perfect little family, the chance at a career, keeping her baby. And Ricky…? Amy had to admit to herself that she cared for him deeply. He had cleaned up his act, all but stopped womanizing, and showed her that he could be caring a loving and responsible. He wasn't perfect, but who in life was? And he was still changing.

_Do I just care for him, or do I _love _him?_

That was a question Amy wasn't sure if she was ready to answer.

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky was up late, not doing homework, he had already done his anyway. He was reading baby books.

It had taken him a HELL of a lot to get those books, and he fully intended on reading them. It took some amateur sleuthing and a one weird look from the librarian to have the three books he was now devouring. The Joy of Childbirth, From Birth to Five Years, and What to Expect when Your Wife's Expecting.

Not that Ricky was married, but there was no book called, What to Expect when you had sex with the French horn player at band camp and knocked her up and now you have feelings for her even though you just broke up with your girlfriends and she just broke up with her sort-of husband.

Sometimes Ricky wondered what it would be like to have a normal life.

But there he was, lying on the couch in his basement, reading these books and cringing at all the disgusting details.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started with the Joy Of Childbirth." He said out loud.

"Ricky?" A voice shouted down the stairs. It was his foster mom.

Before he had time to hide the books, not that he was doing anything wrong, she was down the stairs and leaning over the couch to look at him.

"What are you reading dear?" She asked in her gentle voice, and picked up the books that had spilled onto the floor in Ricky's panic.

A smile lit up his foster mom's face as she read the covers, and bent down to give him a hug.

"Oh Ricky dear, I knew you'd be responsible about this! I knew you couldn't just throw away Amy and your baby like that."

Ricky shrugged, people gushing over him always embarrassed him. "It's nothing…I just.." He looked at her, "I don't want to be like Bob." He finished with a sigh, and looked down at his tightly clasped hands.

His foster mom sat down next to him. "Listen to me Ricky." No response, "Ricky, look at me." she said firmly, and he looked up, his eyes holding the wounded look that he reserved when he thought about his biological father. The simple innocent hurt that those eyes held was enough to break his foster mom's heart, and she grabbed onto his hands.

"You are not like Bob." She repeated the words she had said countless times to him, "You are two different people. Just the fact that you are taking responsibility should be enough to convince anyone of that." She stood up, "Goodness knows that lowlife never took responsibility for anything." She muttered, almost to herself. "Are you coming to bed, it's late."

"I know." Ricky turned back to his book, "I want to finish." She nodded, "Well alright darling. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.' He said, then hesitated, "And thanks."

She responded with a gentle smile, and disappeared up the steps.

Ricky decided that he needed to discuss with Amy everything. No more of them just making out and having awkward conversations. He decided that since tomorrow was Saturday, he would invite her over.

His foster parents had yet to meet her, anyway.

Ricky went back to reading.

**Amy's POV**

Amy stood in front of her closet, still in her long nightgown. She looked at the parade of colors dreamily, not seeing them, as she thought back to the phone call she has received not twenty minutes ago.

_Flashback_

My small brick of a cell phone rang, startling me out of a sleep, as though startled too, and annoyed, the baby gave a particularly vicious kick.

"Stop that you." I growled at my stomach, painfully rubbing it, "I didn't want to wake up either!" the cell phone rang again, and I grabbed it off of my nightstand.

"Hello?" I coughed out, getting the nighttime cleared from my throat. I realized that I hadn't checked the ID when I answered the phone.

"Amy?"

There was no denying that voice, Ricky.

My heat skipped about three beats.

"Hi, Ricky. What's up?" I tired to sound normal.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" He sounded worried.

"No no." I lied airily.

"Really?" I could hear a smirk in his voice, "You sound pretty tired."

"I fine Ricky. What's up?"

"Oh, um. Hrmmhmm." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to come over today? For lunch?"

Shock left me silent for about three seconds, then "Really? Like an actual talk?"

"Yes, really." Ricky softened his voice, "I really want to talk, not argue, talk."

"Okay." I surprised myself how quickly I agreed, and I think I surprised him too, "Around twelve?"

"Yea. Do you need the address?" He asked. I did, and he relayed it to me.

"See you then, Amy." He said, and hung up before I had the chance. Just the way he said _Amy, though, was enough to keep goosebumps on my arms and shivers on my back._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The reviews you all have left me make me feel soooo happy! Thank you all SOO much! Especially ****ilovenat1995, br00kel0veswildfire, emma676, and harmonious. ****Also a special thanks to ****Nicole Lo,**** I am so glad that my work has inspired you! I write Ffs because I love writing, and I feel like life is too short to NOT do the things you love! So I always encourage you, and anyone else, to do just that! As always, thanks to those who read and don't comment, though I hope one day you will tell me what you think! Enjoy**

*****Some OOCness in this chapter, mostly on Ricky's part. I apologize, I try to keep this as in character as possible, in case you haven noticed, but there's only so much I can do when I stray from the original script! I hope you like it anyway!*****

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I had major writing block. **

**And this chap doesn't have a name lol sry again**

**Amy's POV**

_Something simple will have to do right now,_ Amy decided, _I don't have the time to get all dressed up for Ricky. Nor do I do I have a lot of clothes. _Her supply of maternity clothes was plenty, but not always stylish. So she dressed in a green long sleeved shirt under a white flowy tank top and maternity jeans. She brushed her hair, mercifully thankful that at least her hair was naturally straight and she didn't have to spend time straightening it like a lot of girls did. She applied the faintest brush of makeup and descended the stairs.

Breakfast was in full buzz in her wide, homey kitchen.

"Morning honey," Anne greeted her daughter, "Are you eating?"

"Just tea for me thanks," Amy sat gingerly in her chair, and when her family looked sharply at her meager request she added, "I'm going to Ricky's for lunch."

Silence.

George coughed and looked up from his paper, "He invited you?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" Amy was exasperated, "Why is that so hard to believe."

"'Cause it's Ricky." Ashley interrupted abruptly, and left the table, per her fashion.

"Amy, honey." Anne said, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I thought you were trying to avoid Ricky right now."

"I was but we got to talking the other day-" _And some other things, _Amy thought, though she didn't mention that, "and he invited me to his house so we could discuss the baby and the adoption and such." She finished.

"We-ll" Obviously Anne wasn't fond of the idea, "I suppose that's fine, of course. At least he wants to talk. What do you think George?"

"Me? I think it's a stupid idea. What you need is to stay away from Ricky!" George grumbled.

Amy shook her head, "Dad I know you don't like Ricky, but I have to talk to him. I have to be mature about him and the baby. "

"George snorted, "Ha! Mature? Just because you had sex with Ricky and are having a baby doesn't make you mature!"

"Well maybe I should start being mature then!" Amy stood up and stormed angrily out of the kitchen as she heard her mom reprimand her father, "George why did you have to-"

_They don't get it. I have to do what I think is right. I know every thinks it's crazy that I want to work things out, but I really don't care anymore. _

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky was pacing frantically in his room, so much so that his foster mom, Marguerite, came upstairs to see what was the matter. She found him dressed in a nice polo and black jeans, and smiled to herself.

"What are you doing?" She asked, making him jump a little: He hadn't seen her.

"Waiting for Amy." He sat down on his bed.

"Ah," Marguerite sat down next to him, "Are you nervous that she's meeting us, or nervous that she's coming over to talk about your's and the baby's future?"

"The last one." He admitted, "I'm not worried about you guys, you're great."

His foster mom smiled again, "Well thanks darling. You're pretty wonderful yourself."

Ricky stood up, "Well Amy's family doesn't think so." He said, frustrated, "They don't even want her to see me, I know."

"Well then you have to show them that you are a good person. Starting with this meeting you set up. That's a great step Ricky!."

"Yeah…"

The doorbell rang.

"Ready?" Marguerite asked him, giving him a squeeze, "It'll be fine."

Ricky took a deep breath, "Yeah. Let's go."

Ricky tugged open the door downstairs, and when he caught sight of Amy, he felt his heart tug as well.

She was so beautiful, he marveled at the sight of her standing there, the sun pouring around her, giving her copper hair a halo glow. Her white shirt billowed around her, and she smiled, looking like an ethereal goddess to Ricky.

"Hi." She said.

He swallowed, "Hi"

"Come in come in." He opened the door wider and ushered her into the living room.

She sat, smoothing her long shirt beneath her, "Thanks."

Ricky sat opposite, as casually as he could, "Can I get you anything? Water, juice?"

"No I'm fine."

"Really it's no trouble, "Ricky started to stand.

"No, Ricky. It's fine really."

"Okay." He sat again.

For a few seconds neither one said anything.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Amy said, awkwardly positioning herself on his couch.

"Um, well. The baby. And the adoption, and us." He said in a rush.

Amy stood still, "Is there and us?"

"I don't know, is there?"

"I don't know, is there?" She countered back.

"I don't know-"

His foster mother and foster dad stepped into the room, obviously eavesdropping and trying to save their conversation.

"Amy, dear." Ricky's foster mom said, and Amy slowly rose to her feet, "I'm so glad we're finally meeting." Marguerite gave her a hug and Amy was obviously taken aback.

"It's nice to meet you too." Amy said, smiling. Then Ricky's foster dad stepped forward, "Amy, I'm so happy to meet you as well. And might I say what a lovely girl you are?"

"Well, thank you very much." She said, ducking her head.

A few more awkward moments of nodding and smiling and shifting legs, then Marguerite said brightly, "well I must see about lunch. Come on dear." She grabbed her husband and left the two teens by themselves.

**Amy's POV**

"So those are my parents." Ricky said, sitting down again.

"They're very nice." Amy replied, and meaning it.

"They like you." Ricky commented.

"They just met me!" Amy laughed.

"I can tell." He smiled at her, and her stomach fluttered.

_Or maybe it was the baby_

"Are you okay? You're making a weird face."

"Oh I'm fine." Amy tried to brush it off, but another flutter came again.

"Is it the baby?" Ricky sat next to her, looking a little excited.

Amy nodded.

"Um, can I…Would you mind..?" Ricky coughed and his cheeks turned a little red.

"You want to feel the baby kicking." Amy stated.

"Uh, yea." Ricky admitted, "If you're uncomfortable with that don't worry about it Amy." He started to rise, but she caught his wrist.

"No, here." She took both his hands and gently placed them on her stomach.

**Ricky's POV**

When Ricky felt the gentle movements of his son, he smiled so wide that he felt it in his ears. He glanced up at Amy's mahogany eyes and saw her studying his face, an uncertain look in her eyes. Then she smiled back at him when she saw his sheer joy.

"That's amazing." He said quietly, when the movements finally stopped.

"It is pretty cool." Amy agreed, "You should feel what it's like on this side." She laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Amy…"

"Yes?"

"Should we, you know, think of a name for him?" Ricky asked awkwardly.

"The baby?"

Ricky nodded.

"Well…" Amy said slowly, "I think that depends on whether we decide to give him up for adoption or not"

"You know my thoughts on the adoption, Amy."

"Yes, but I don't know if we can do that Ricky. It's not about me, I know that, but it will be my life that will change the most, and I don't know if I can provide the right home for him by myself. Even if you come by to help me." She added, when she saw him open his mouth.

"Yea, but Amy, I will be able to help you. I can do so much more than you think!" He pleaded with her.

Amy just shook her head, "Ricky just coming over everyday to help me won't be enough. I know that's the best we could do, and I'm not blaming you or anyone. It's just how it will be."

"But-"

"It would be different if we were married, or something. Or even together, but we're not." Amy interrupted him. She saw his eyes light up, "What?" She asked, confused.

"That's it Amy. Why aren't we together?"

She just stared at him.

He jumped up and started pacing, "Think about it!" He exclaimed. "We had sex, we're having a baby. I care about you and that baby a lot, _a lot_." He sat back down and grabbed her hand again, "Why aren't we together?"

She continued to stare at him.

"Amy?"

She cleared her throat, "You know," she said slowly, "I always thought the one and only person I would have sex with would be the person I would want to spend my life with."

"What aren't you saying Amy?" Ricky asked warily.

She looked directly into his russet-color eyes, "Do you really love me, Ricky? I know you said it before, but do you mean it?"

He was a little taken aback.

"Do you?" She repeated.

He swallowed past the sudden lump that popped up in his throat, "Yes." He admitted, "Yes Amy, I love you. I love you and our baby and I always will."

She smiled peacefully "I love you, Ricky." she pressed her lips against his, and they kissed briefly.

"So.." Ricky said as he brushed back her burnt sienna hair, "Are we together?"

"Yes, but this still doesn't solve what we were taking about."

"I though you said that it would be different if we were together?" Ricky furrowed his brow.

"It's not just that. How are we going to support the baby, how are we still going to go to school? All these things."

"We should get married." Ricky said suddenly, as though he hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh please Ricky." Amy rolled her eyes at him, "I already tried that with Ben. We're too young, and it didn't work out anyway."

"But we are meant to be together! Remember what you just told me? That you always thought the person you would have sex with would be your one and only? What if you weren't wrong? I know you didn't have sex with Ben."

"Yea but-"

"And we wouldn't have to get married right away Amy! Even I know that is ridiculous, we could just be engaged or something, and just promise each other that we'll get married someday. A couple of years, untill we get to know each other! You and Ben didn't work out because you really didn't know him! What, you went out like a month or two and you got married? We could stick to it, make it work for us and our son."

Ricky saw Amy quickly wipe her eyes. "What's wrong Amy?"

"It's just that, well, I can't believe that you want to get married someday. I never thought that Ricky Underwood, womanizer would want to pledge himself to someone."

Ricky smiled ruefully, "Ricky Underwood, womanizer eh? Ricky Underwood, devoted father and husband sounds much better, don't you think?"

Amy beamed, "Yea, yea I think it does."


	11. It'll pass, or it should anyway

**Author's Note: I was looking over my last chapter, and I realized that when I transferred it over on Fanfiction it italicized the last half of the chap! I just wanted to let you know that whenever you see something like that, it was the site doing it not me. I apologize, and I fixed it so it's fine now. I promise to look over my chaps from now on.**

**Sry this chap is a little late, I've been lazy which is no excuse. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to br00kel0veswildfire, Candice, harmonious, ilovenat 1995, and Jordan for their reviews.**

**Special thanks to xSweetAshesx for her especially long and very sweet review, I love the long ones!**

**and extra special thanks to myasiansuperpowers for one of the absolute nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I am sooo flattered that you called my story flawless, though even though it has many flaws I thank you all the same! And also for saying that you like my story even better than the show! Omigoodness a higher honor I cannot think of! A billion thank yous!!!**

**And too all else who read and don't review, i hope one day you will! If you like this story tell your friends! Thanks sooo much everyone! soo sry its late.**

**Amy's POV **

Amy lay sprawled on her back, eyes closed, dreamily thinking back to lunch with Ricky.

_Flashback_

I settled across from Ricky in his cheerful kitchen. The smell of tuna salad was making me ravenous, which was strange, considering I couldn't stand tuna before I got pregnant.

The sandwiches were delicious, as was the green salad.

"This is amazing," I commented as I wiped my mouth, "Did you make this?' I asked Ricky, who sat opposite me chewing on his own lunch.

He gave a little shrug, but a tiny smile, and nodded. "Is it really okay?" He asked.

"It's really wonderful." I gave his hand a pat, "Thank you Ricky."

He jumped up to clear the plates, but I could see him grinning.

"How about Shaylor?" I asked suddenly.

He turned around, "What?"

"Shaylor. The name for the baby. What do you think?"

He blinked, "Does that mean you want to keep him?" He held his breath.

I thought carefully before answering, "If you are as committed to me, the baby, and possibly our lives together as you say you are, than yes, I am keeping the baby."

Before I had time to think, he had gently pulled me up and pressed his lips to mine. The familiar sensation of my insides melting came across me, and I internally sighed with happiness.

He pulled away a little, "I need to get a job." He mumbled against my lips. I grinned, "Yes, you do. And so do I." I laughed, and the harder he pushed with his mouth, I pushed back harder still.

_End flashback_

While Amy was dreaming on her bed her phone rang. She grabbed in, feeling oddly reminiscent of just yesterday when she was doing almost the exact same thing, and Ricky called.

_If I had looked at the number yesterday, would I have picked it up? Sure Ricky and I kissed and stuff, but before this afternoon I still wasn't positive I wanted him to be involved._

Because everything had gone so well when she didn't check the caller ID on her earlier that day, she decided to not do it again, for good luck.

_Maybe it will be Ricky again! _She thought, though she had literally just been at his house.

Her phone rang persistently, and she finally picked it up, being careful to cover the name with her hand.

"Hello? Amy?"

Amy's heart froze. It was Ben.

"Hello? Hello?" He repeated, then she heard him mutter to himself, "Stupid phone the call probably dropped."

Amy somehow opened her mouth, "No, Ben. I'm here."

"Oh, well, uh how are you? How's the baby?"

She didn't reply, but said instead, "Ben, why are you calling?"

Silence.

"I want us to be friends." He said finally, so quietly she had trouble hearing him, "I don't want things to end the way they did."

"I know Ben, I feel terrible about it. But I'm with Ricky now, we can't be a couple."

She heard him heave a big sigh, "Yes I know you guys are together, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it Amy?"

Amy contemplated the subject, "No," She admitted, "It doesn't. Promise me though, that you won't be mean to Ricky, or me. And that you won't be so persistent on helping me. I'm not completely inept."

"Of course." He assured her, "I just didn't want to leave things the way they were between us."

"I did feel horrible." Amy said, "I really am glad you decided to forgive me."

"You did what you had to do." Ben explained, "I know Ricky deserves a place at your side more than I do, but I will always love you, Amy, even in a different way then before."

"Thanks Ben. I love you too.", and for once, Amy was certain that she was telling the truth.

_Several Days Later_

The slamming of the lockers were finally silenced, and the orange painted hallways were silent and still. The remnants of the day's activities were still evident, left behind as though trying to preserve the ordinarily mundane school day. Wrappers and water bottles decorated the corridors, papers scattered along the floor and out the door, as if some poor person had dropped their homework in their rush to make the bus, and hadn't noticed. The bathrooms were littered with loose ends of toilet paper, and on one of the mirrors an outline of full red lips was pressed up against the reflective glass, awaiting the frustrated sigh of the janitor when she found it; someone had left their mark on that particular mirror everyday for three years, and everyday it was cleaned. The only satisfaction the janitor got was knowing that whomever that person was was a senior this year, if you counted all the years the lips were appearing, and that person would soon be gone.

It was in that particular bathroom that Amy wandered out of the stall closest to the door. She had been struck suddenly by the urge to throw up as the bell rang, and managed to run in there just in time. She found this whole thing a little ridiculous and unexpected, as it had been almost a month since the last time she threw up.

_I thought that morning sickness was supposed to pass._

She was mostly irritated because she had her ultrasound after school, and her mom was probably waiting for her, worried sick. She checked her phone, no messages yet. She walked as quickly as she could out the doors and say her mom waiting their, looking anxious, but then relaxed as Amy ambled toward her.

"Hi mom." Amy greeted her, throwing her bag in the back and climbing next to her in the front seat, "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?' Anne asked while she pulled out of the school, "I was starting to get worried."

Amy groaned, "Morning sickness again. I guess it's not exclusive."

Anne clucked sympathetically, but asked, "So is Ricky meeting us there?"

"Yea." Amy answered slowly.

"What's up Ames? I thought you wanted him there."

"I do." Amy said, "But it's so awkward. We're still new at the whole relationship thing. Though he promised to stay up near my head."

Anne laughed a little, "Well I guess that's a start. Don't worry about it Amy, I think he's remarkably admirable to want to be involved. My opinion of him has improved dramatically. "

"He's great." Amy agreed, "But I still feel awkward."

"Well you have a right to. It's a weird situation, but I'm sure the feeling will pass."

"Yea," Amy grinned despite herself, "Like the morning sickness was supposed to?"


	12. Chapter 12 sry

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know it's been a while. I'm in a musical at school though, and this is our week of performances, so I seriously have had no sleep, much less time to do anything resembling a life. **

**In regards to my name of Shaylor, of course I understand the fact that if they were to give him a nickname, it would be Shay. But honestly I think that's kinda a unisex nickname. I wouldn't flinch if someone introduced a guy to me as "shaylor, but we call him Shay." However I may be biased, ha-ha. Thanks for your input though its always appreciated as usual. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me again!**

Amy's POV

The crinkle of paper against Amy's skin made her shiver. It was cold in the gynecologist's office.

_Does it always have to be cold? Like it must be a rule or something._

Amy had her feet up in the stirrups, feeling incredibly awkward. Her mother was there, smoothing her hair and smiling at her. That wasn't what made Amy so awkward, it was Ricky.

He was up by her head, oh way far up near her head. Amy didn't even have to tell him twice. He was shifting around, looking anywhere but at the ultrasound tech that was setting Amy and the machine up.

"Okay dear, we're just about ready." The ultrasound tech was extremely kind to Amy, even though she could clearly see she was a teenager. "You're a pro at this by now, but they make me warn you that it will be cold." The tech rolled her eyes and Amy had to giggle.

The woman squirted the chilly goo all over Amy's stomach and looked at the screen.

Amy could feel Ricky squirm besides her, and she could tell he was trying hard to not look at her exposed stomach. She felt a pang of gratitude toward him, obviously he was trying to respect her boundaries. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned with a more nervous one.

Meanwhile, the technician had finally located the baby on the screen.

"There he is!" She smiled, "He was trying to get away from me!"

Amy looked up to catch Ricky's reaction, because this was, after all, the first time he had seen his son.

She was shocked to see him a little choked up, but grinning widely through his tears, he then looked down at Amy and grabbed her hand, while still staring at the screen, mesmerized by the movements and sounds of their baby.

_He looks proud, like a father._

Ricky's POV

_He is so perfect. Sure it's in black and white, scratchy and out of focus. Yet this is _our _baby, my _son_. There is no person, place, or thing in this world that is more perfect than he is right now. _

_**Later, **__**Amy's POV**_

Amy, he mother, and Ricky walked out into the parking lost of the gynecologist's office, blinking as the bright sunlight bounced off the blacktop.

"Ready to go home, Ames?" Her mother asked, fumbling in her purse for her keys, "I have to go pick Ashley up at the mall anyway."

Her mother looked up to see Amy and Ricky smiling at each other.

"Ames?"

"Oh, sorry mom." Amy laughed and shook her head, "Um, would you mind if Ricky and I hung out for a while? I've hardly gotten a chance to spend some time with him lately."

"We-ll,"

"I'll be okay, Mrs. Juergens, I have a car I can drive Amy home."

Ann gave in, "Okay, but don't stay out too late, you two. See you at home Ames." Ann got in her car and drove off.

Amy turned back in time to see Ricky grab her hand gently, and guide her to his sleek silver car.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, opening the unlocked passenger door.

"I don't really know." Ricky admitted, "Wherever you want to go Amy."

Amy was struggling to buckle her seat belt over her bump, it was a daily struggle with those now a days. Her mother bought her a seatbelt extender for her car, but of course Amy forgot to borrow it for Ricky's car.

Ricky noticed her attempts to buckle, and reached over to help. Amy smiled sheepishly at him as the belt clicked, "Thanks Ricky."

He smiled back.

"Lunch?" He asked as they pulled out, "At the mall?"

"Okay. Sounds good." Amy sat back and closed her eyes.

_I'm starved._

**Ricky's POV**

_I think Amy has fallen asleep._

Ricky glanced at her from time to time as he drove toward the mall, and noticed her eyes were closed, her breathing heavy and deep.

_She looks so cute._

Her russet colored hair fanned across her heart shaped face, her brows clenched and unclenched as she smiled and frowned in sleep.

_So beautiful._

He was admiring the way the sun bounced off her flowing tresses when he almost ran into a car.

It honked angrily and Ricky waved apologetically. The commotion woke Amy up.

"Mmm" She stretched, "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay." Ricky assured her, "It was only about five minutes, we're at the mall anyway.

He pulled his car into a parking space close to the main entrance, so Amy didn't have to walk far. He parked and jumped out quickly to help her out.

"Are you okay?" Ricky asked anxiously, as he helped her and she gave a huge yawn.

"Oh I'm fine, just tired. You know it's coming to the last month, and the doctor said tiredness is normal. I just have to rest a lot."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, no." Amy shook her head, "I'm fine, really. I'll just go to sleep when I get home."

They made their way into the food court, Ricky walking slowly due to the fact Amy couldn't walk very fast.

"What do you want?" He asked, taking in the different smells and sights of the food court stuffed full of hungry shoppers..

"Anything is fine really. I'm just hungry."

Ricky got a burger form a fast food booth and Amy got a salad, determined to not gain any more weight than she already had. Ricky had insisted on paying for both meals, much to Amy's protest.

"Oh Ricky really, that's not necessary."

"I want to, really, it's the least I can do after, well, you know."

They were silent for a minute, awkwardly eating.

"It's not your fault Ricky, you know that right?"

"I know" He sighed.

_Sometimes I still think it is._

Later, after they had eaten, they were walking around when they walked past a baby store, Amy stopped for only the briefest second, but Ricky noticed.

"Do you wanna go in?" He asked, noticing the longing in her eyes.

She paused, "Um, do you wanna go in?"

"I want to do anything you want to do, Amy." He took her hand, and lead her into the store.

It was a larger store, bathed in blue and pink of course, with splashes of yellow and green here and there. Amy made a visible beeline for the clothes, fingering the tiny blue socks and overalls and onesies. Ricky hovered on the edge, feeling really conspicuous and embarrassed.

_I don't know anything about baby clothes or anything! Some help I'd be as a father._

**Amy's POV**

Amy noticed that Ricky was looking uncomfortable, "We could leave." She suggested.

"No, it's not that Amy. It's just, all this baby stuff makes me realize I know nothing about raising a kid. My kid! What are we gonna do?"

"Hey, Ricky. It's okay, look." He was getting upset, so Amy took his hand and kissed him softly, right in the store. "Things will be okay. Do you know how many parents don't know what they're doing? Even as adults? They're all terrified, we'll be okay, I promise."


End file.
